Recovering
by my daydream world
Summary: Set after Jump the Sharks. Dean has to deal with the death of Adam, a brother he never knew. As well as Sam's injuries he received from the ghouls.


Recovering 

**Summary: Set after Jump the Sharks. Sam and Dean need a break to deal with the death of a brother they never knew, and Sam's injuries**

 **Author Notes: This was meant to be a one shot, but when I reached the end I relised that I could write another chapter. I may not due to real life stuff (Real life is getting stressful at the moment) but then again it might take my mind off things.**

 **Anyway I wrote this a couple of weeks ago and though I would post it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, I'm just a little bit obsess with it**.

Dean drive down the highway leaving the hospital behind him, he looked over to his brother who had a glazed look about him. Dean knew even before he got Sam to the hospital that they had too make a quick getaway. Too many awkward questions, too many watchful eyes, too many people jumping to the wrong conclusion.

Sam had come very close to getting himself lock in a psychiatric unit, not surprising since it did look like he just tried to kill himself. It didn't help that Sam, was very out of it by the time they arrived in the emergency room, then add the medication into the mix, Sam had started rambling on about ghouls. It would of been funny in any other situations

Over twenty stitches in each arm, Sam was going to be very self conscious about them when he wasn't dosed up on strong pain killers and goodness know what else they gave him.

They needs to get back to their motel and rest, it had been a long stressful day.

Dean pulled into a motel, and shook Sam shoulders, Sam wasn't really with it. The drugs in his system were strong and that mix with blood loss...Sam wasn't going to feel like with it completely for a while. And Dean was getting himself mentally ready to deal with a loopy brother "Sammy, lets get you to bed..."

"Were are we?"

"I tell you when you slept off the meds," said Dean simply, guiding Sam back to the room being careful of Sam's arms and side.

"My brain feel floatly..."

"Yeh they gave you the good stuff, Sammy." Said Dean lightly, Sam could be a lightweight when it come to drugs "Do your arms hurt?"

"Ghouls try to eat me, Dean...freaking ghouls..."

"I like it better when you can follow a normal conversation," said Dean not too harshly. Dean dump his brother in the bed and force him to lay down. Drugged up Sammy wasn't too difference from a drunk Sammy, all he needed was to sleep. Dean pulled off Sam's shoes and focus him to lay back down again "Sleep..."

"You freaking cool bossy brother..."

Dean paused for a moment, Sam seem to have fallen asleep almost straight away "Yeh, If you say so, Sam."

Dean wanted to sleep like Sam, but couldn't. He took out his phone and called Bobby

"Hello," come a gruff voice

"Did you know dad had another kid?" Asked Dean before he could stop himself. The fact that John had another kid really bothered Dean.

"Dean?" Come Bobby voice sounding confused "What are you talking about?"

"Did you know dad had another kid back in 1990?" Repeat Dean

"John had another kid? I didn't know anything about that Dean, why don't you tell me what's going on..."

Dean told Bobby everything, from his dad and Adam, too the ghouls , too Sam and they latest hospital visit. "Then I had to sneak the freaking looney giant out before he was locked up..." Finished Dean, "Sammy sleeping everything off now...but..."

"I didn't know anything about Adam," said Bobby "You're daddy keep things to himself. How are you holding up?"

Dean honestly didn't know, too much had happen in a short space of time, too many things to think about, too many things to worry about. "I'm fed up with serects, honestly we can do with a breather..."

"Well, you know you boys are welcome around mine," said Bobby at once "If you need some down time..."

"Yeh, might take you up on that," said Dean, more to himself "After Sam's sleeps off his meds and we burn Adam's body..."

"You haven't done it yet?"

Dean shoock his head forgetting he was on the phone. "No, I'll wait for Sam to know what day of the week it is first...He should be there for it..." Dean trailed off. "I'll call you later.. Sorry for dumping all this on you..."

"Don't worry about it Dean, get some rest sound like you need it,"

Dean lay on top of his bed unable to sleep. He wonder what it been like if they know about Adam growing up. Dean knew Sam, would of been a good older brother to Adam...maybe he would of been as well...

Then maybe not, Dean had to basically rises Sam because their dad wasn't there. How he and Sam grew up meant they had always been overprotective of each other, Adam had a home, had a mother, had a normal life - he may of not fitted into the crazy Winchester bandwagon that easily.

Adam didn't have lessons how to shoot as a kid, he didn't have to spend Christmas day in a motel alone. Adam didn't have to cook for himself before he was ten. Didn't have to watch their dad pass out from drinking too much. Didn't hunt monsters from a young age...didn't have the fear of what would happen if their dad didn't come back home...

But he died because he was John's kid.

Dean had been angry when he found out about Adam, angry about a kid who had the life he could just about remember, the life Sam never knew. The normal apple pie life that he and Sam been denied.

But Adam was dead and he never got to know him...that was maybe the worst thing they never had the opportunity to know him.

Dean thoughts wondered to his other brother. Sam, had lose a lot of blood...too much blood, he could of died if he didn't get there in time. Sam was going to find it hard to deal with everything once his med worn off. Sam had excepted Adam existed almost at once, wanted to protect him - if dealing with the death of Adam wasn't enough Sam's arms were going to take time to heal...

Sam groaned in his sleep Dean open his eyes and looked at his brother. Sam seem to be sleeping still, it was possibly just a dream... Or the pain killers wearing off...Sam still looked very pale but considering the circumstances that was to be expected.

Dean couldn't help but fall asleep.

He woke up a hours or so later, he trun to see Sam wasn't in bed. Dean got and and hovered by the bathroom door, He heard his brother gagging, "Hey Sammy, are you alright..."

"Peachy..."

Dean pushed the door and it open, Sam looked very washed out and sweating "You look like crap,"

"I need a shower..."

Dean shook his head "You can't even stand straight, get a few more hours sleep...you need to rest, you lose a lot of blood..." He pulled Sam back to his feet.

"Did they think I did it..."

It took Dean an moment to relised what Sam was talking about. "Yeh, but I mange to spring you out." Said Dean, he wasn't to surprised Sam memories were a little hasty "It wasn't easy, you were high as a kite in the hospital...honestly I think they give you too much drugs cos you a freaking mountain..."

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" Asked Dean slowly

"Sorry I argued with dad so much..."

Dean dumped Sam back on the bed again, "I think you still got some of the meds running though you system Sammy." Said Dean hoping Sam wasn't going to get over emotional. Drugged up - over emotional Sam wasn't fun to deal with.

"Dad like you better..."

"Don't start with all that Sam." Said Dean, he and Sam could agued about their dad for hours. "Go back to sleep..."

They both woke late the next morning. Dean went on a food run, "Hey, I got you soup in a cup! Since you're arms are painful..." Dean paused Sam the cup.

"Cheers," said Sam he had pain lines on his forehead. Sam hadn't really said much that morning, and Dean didn't want to push him, Sam will talk when he was ready.

Dean sat down opposite Sam eatting his sandwich. "I'm going to burn Adam body tonight, you wants be there?"

"Yeh," said Sam, he still seem a little out of it .

"Bobby offered for us to stay around his for a little bit," said Dean, he wanted to go, even if it was for a day rest. He wasn't sure what Sam wanted to do.

"You phoned Bobby?"

Dean shrugged "Wanted to see if he knew about Adam..."

"Dad didn't know about Adam for years," said Sam, "Dad and Bobby weren't talking when Dad found out..." It was the longest thing Sam had said since the rambling about ghouls in the hospital.

Sam had a point, John hadn't find out about Adam for a long time. When he did find out Sam was off in college and he...he was doing solo hunts. Maybe John felt guilty about how he and Sam grow up... for the basically disowning Sam, so he try to make up for it with Adam. Dean didn't know the reason why John never told them the truth and he was never going to find out.

Dean had to do most of the work making the pyre , Sam arms were still hurting - not that Sam would admit it. Dean wanted to avoid making a return trip back to hospital, he managed to get Sam out once, it would be much harder if they had to return

They watched the body burn, each of them reflecting on their family. They relised how it was only them once again.

They were going to need more than a day at Bobby's to recover.


End file.
